Reflections
by Journal3Cipher
Summary: This story takes place in the Reverse Falls AU. It is about Gideon and Pacifica's adventures in Gravity Falls. Rated T just to be safe. (DISCONTINUED)


**Hey! Journal3_Cipher here, but you can call me Three. This is my first fanfiction I'm publishing, so please don't mind if it's terrible. I've seen a lot of Reverse Falls art around recently, and I think it's a pretty intriguing idea. So I decided to try to write a fanfiction about it. **

**Anyway, this first chapter is mostly like the beginning of Tourist Trapped, because I think that's the best way to introduce characters, but I do divert from that a few times. Also, I've only switched Gideon and Pacifica with Dipper and Mabel, not any of the other characters... (Unless I wind up bringing Bill in on this.)**

**If enough people want me to continue this after the first chapter, I will, but if not, I won't. Simple enough, right?**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**~ Three**

The bus pulled up to the stop with a squeal of brakes. The double doors released, letting in the summer sunlight. A young boy wearing an orange shirt, a blue vest, gray shorts, and a green-brown baseball cap stepped out.

The bus drove off, creating a large cloud of dust and leaving the boy standing on the side of the road.

The boy looked across the road and saw a wooden shack with large red letters that said, "Mystery Shack" on the roof. He held up the notepad he was holding in his hand.

"618 Gopher Road," the boy read. He exhaled and walked up to the shack.

He rang the doorbell and was greeted by an old man wearing a suit, a red fez, and an eyepatch. The man glared down at him, then sighed.

"Oh, it's YOU. Well, come in, kid." The man ushered the boy inside and shut the door.

"Nice to see you again too, Grunkle Stan," the boy muttered as he dragged his heavy duffel bag into a gift shop area.

As soon as he entered the room, he was tackled to the ground by a girl.

"GIDEON! OH MY GOSH, HI!" She hugged him tightly, grinning broadly.

"Hey, Pacifica," Gideon gasped, fighting for breath as she squeezed it out of him.

"What's up, cuz? I haven't seen you in forever!"

Pacifica released her cousin and bounced around eagerly. She was a very interesting girl, with her countless sweaters, braces, and ever-optimistic attitude.

Gideon, on the other hand, was very reserved, awkward, and calculating. He leaned more towards logic and cared more about work than fun.

"Nothing's up. Looks like we're stuck in Gravity Falls now."

He shoved Pacifica aside and walked into the area marked "Employees Only." He looked up the staircase leading to the attic and sighed deeply.

After a great struggle, Gideon finally arrived at the attic, panting from the effort of hauling his duffel bag up the stairs. He dropped down on one of the two beds in the large room and tried to catch his breath.

Gideon turned his head and stared out the triangular window on the wall. Nothing but forest as far as he could see.

Gravity Falls was not a setting he was used to. He had grown up in Piedmont, and customs in such a remote and small town were all but unknown to him.

Gideon kicked off his shoes and closed his eyes for a moment, leaning back against the headboard of his bed.

When he opened his eyes, Pacifica's smiling face greeted him.

"Hey, cuz," she said. "Looks like we're sharing a room."

She gestured to the bed opposite Gideon's, where several posters and neon sweaters had been strewn about.

"Great, lovely," he replied unenthusiastically. He was an only child and was not used to sharing his space with others.

Pacifica skipped over to her side of the room, humming. She surveyed her decorations so far and made some adjustments.

After a few minutes, she turned back to Gideon and held up her hands.

"This attic is amazing. Check out all my splinters!"

Just then, a tour bus pulled up at the front of the building.

"GIDEON, PACIFICA! We've got tourists at nine o' clock. Get down here!"

"Coming, Grunkle Stan! Come on, cuz."

Pacifica grabbed Gideon's wrist and quite literally dragged him down the stairs and out into the gift shop.

Stan thrust a broom into Gideon's hand, made an odd grunting noise, and walked off to greet the horde of incoming tourists.

The work day passed slowly. The cousins did various jobs around the shack all day. It was only when Gideon actually saw the exhibits for the first time that he realized what the point of this "Mystery Shack" was.

It was a tourist trap- with nothing but fake mystical creatures and magical artifacts as far as the eye could see. But, of course, the tourists were all taking the bait, and Grunkle Stan closed up shop each day several hundred dollars richer than he had been that morning.

Gideon accepted the truth- he and Pacifica would be stuck working here for the whole summer. It would be like mental torture.

Until one day, everything changed...

Pacifica popped up from behind the front desk and peered at a boy standing across the gift shop.

"He's looking at it, he's looking at it!"

The boy unfolded a piece of paper and read it aloud.

"'Do you like me? Yes... Definitely... Absolutely...?'"

"I rigged it," Pacifica said.

"Pac," Gideon called to her as he cleaned one of the items for sale. "I know you're going through your whole boy-crazy phase, but I think you're overdoing it a little on the crazy part."

"What? No. C'mon, Gid! This is our first summer away from home. It's my chance to have an epic summer romance. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if the man of my dreams walked through that door right now..."

She pointed to the gift shop entrance. And... Their Grunkle Stan walked through, holding a can of soda. He burped, then said, "Oh, oh, not good, ow."

Gideon laughed, and Pacifica said, "Ah, why?"

"Alright, look alive, people," Stan said. "Someone needs to go hammer up these signs in the spooky part of the forest. Who's it gonna be?"

"Not it."

"Not it."

"Uh, also not it," the Shack's handyman called from where he was standing on a ladder.

"No one asked you, Soos."

"I know. And I'm comfortable with that."

"Wendy! I need you to go hang up these signs."

"I would, but I... Uh... Can't... Reach it." The clerk at the front desk didn't even look up from the magazine she was reading.

"I'd fire all of you if I could," Stan said, getting fed up. "Alright. Eenie, meenie, miney, you." He pointed to Gideon.

"What? Grunkle Stan, whenever I'm in those woods, I feel like I'm being watched."

"Ugh. This again."

"No, I'm serious. Yesterday, my mosquito bites spelled out 'BEWARE.'"

He gestured to his arm. Stan looked at it, then said, "That says 'BEWARB.'"

Gideon looked away, embarrassed.

"Look, kid, the whole monsters-in-the-forest thing is just local legend... Drummed up by guys like me to sell merch to guys like that."

He indicated a customer who was giggling excitedly as he held a Stan bobblehead.

"So quit being so paranoid!" He thrust the signs into Gideon's arms. The boy sighed and walked out of the shop.

"Ugh, Grunkle Stan," Gideon muttered as he walked through the woods, hamering the signs up on trees as he went past them. "No one ever believes anything I say."

As he tried to drive a nail into a tree, it made a metal clanging sound. He dropped the remaining signs and rapped the tree trunk with the hammer a few times. The same sound came from it.

He wiped some dust off the tree, revealing a square-shaped outline in the tree. He ran his fingers along it, then pried it open.

Behind the panel was a hollow section cut out of the center of the tree. Inside it was a box with several dials and two switches on it.

Curious, Gideon flicked the first switch. When he received no reaction, he did the same to the second.

A noise came from behind him, like something sliding open. The goat that had been standing there cried out and fled.

Gideon turned to see that part of the ground had opened like a hatch. He approached the gap and peered into it. A book of some sort was lying at the bottom, completely covered in dust and cobwebs. He lifted it and blew some of the dirt off the cover.

On the front was a golden, six-fingered hand with the number 3 written over it. It glinted and shone in the sunlight.

Gideon sat down and opened the book. He read aloud from the first page.

"'It's hard to believe that it's been six years since I started studying the strange and wonderful secrets of Gravity Falls, Oregon.'"

Gideon flicked quickly through the book, his excitement growing with each page. Text and illustrations filled the pages, containing everything from spells to monsters.

Gideon couldn't believe it. He'd finally found something that could prove he wasn't crazy. Finally, people would believe him. He had proof now.

He continued to read.

"'Unfortunately, my suspicions have been confirmed: I am being watched. I must hide this book before HE finds it. Remember: In Gravity Falls, there is no one you can trust.' No one you can trust..."

**Hey, readers! Did you like it? Please let me know what you think.**

**Also, I apologize if I messed up any quotes or scenes taken from the show. I was doing this entirely off memory.**

**So if enough people like the story and I continue it, I'll do my best to update every other night, but I make no promises. **

**Thanks!**

**~ Three**


End file.
